(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to a curved display device made of one substrate.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Display devices are required for computer monitors, televisions, mobile phones, and the like. Examples of such display devices include a cathode ray tube (CRT) display, a liquid crystal display (LCD), and a plasma display panel (PDP). As one of the most widely used flat panel displays at present, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes two display panels on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. When an electric field is generated on a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, alignment directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer change by the electric field, and the polarization of incident light is controlled to display an image on the LCD display.
The two display panels of the LCD may include a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. On the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line for transmitting a gate signal and a data line for transmitting a data signal are formed to cross each other. Further, a thin film transistor connected to the gate and data lines, a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor, and the like may be formed on the thin film transistor array panel. On the opposing display panel, a light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, and the like may be formed. In some embodiments, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed on the thin film transistor array panel.
However, in conventional LCDs, two substrates (e.g., two display panels) are required, and constituent elements are respectively formed on the two substrates, thereby requiring a long processing time as well as making the display device heavy, thick, and costly. In addition, when the two substrates are formed in a curved shape, misalignment between the two substrates may occur.
The above information disclosed in the background section is only for facilitating the understanding of the background information of the present disclosure, therefore it may contain information that does not form a prior art and is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.